MegamanEXE: Bonds of Friendship
by HobbitBomb
Summary: Its the year 200X and all everyday interactions are run through the Net with programs called NetNavis. This is the story of a boy and his NetNavi partner, and how they change the world! Based on the Megaman Battle Network Manga. Pairings in future, maybe.


A/N Hey guys! I'm not dead! I have decided to put my other story, Nakama Preschool on a temporary Hiatus on order to start up another story. I recently found a bunch of my old Megaman Battle Network games and started playing them again to relive my childhood, however I got hooked on them and lost all interest in everything else. Now that all six have been beaten, I was motivated to write a new story set in this universe. As stated in the description, the story will follow along the manga timeline and start from the beginning but will slowly deviate off that path once the story gets going. So without further ado, I present to you : Bonds of Friendship

"GO GO GO!" The larger of the two boys shouted, "LETS GET HIM THIS TIME GUTSMAN!". The person, or NetNavi he was shouting to responded with only a grunt. The large boy inserted a Battle Chip into his PET. "Shock Wave, Battle Chip In! End this in one blow!"

Reacting to the battle chip data, Gutsman's arm transformed into a large hammer, which he lifted over his head with extreme strength. He slammed his hammer arm down on the ground, sending a shock wave out towards a small blue NetNavi. As the shockwave got closer the NetNavi didnt move at all and Gutsman thought that he had won. But as the shockwave was about to make contact with his small body. The NetNavi looked up, smiled, and then nimbly jumped into the air.

"All right Megaman!" the blue Navi's operater cheered, "Lets show Dex how its really done! Cyber Sword, Battle Chip In!" Megaman's arm morphed into a thin sword, seemingly made of pure energy.

"Thanks Lan!" Megaman said, and then charged at his opponent. Gutsman could barley keep up with Megaman's speed, and before he had time to react, Megaman's sword was at the tip of his throat.

Dex looked up at his opponent, Lan Hikari, his childhood friend that he could never beat in a net battle. He wore a simple white shirt and short black pants. He also wore a bright orange vest, and around his head he wore his signature headband with Megaman's Navi emblem right in the middle. "Looks like you beat me again Lan" he said with a sigh of regret. Lan simply smiled, Dex had never beaten him in a Net Battle and Lan was sure he never would.

"All right Megaman, Jack Out" Lan said. Quickly Megaman transfered off of the schools network and back into Lan's PET.

"OK Lan! I'm back in the PET."

"Any repairs we need to do?"

Megaman quickly looked himself over. He checked his blue and yellow suit to see if Gutsman had done any damage to him at all, which of course he hadn't. He then put his hands up to his helmet to feel for any signs of damage before reporting back to Lan. "Nope, im 100% unharmed! Though I cant be sure to say the same about Gutsman" Lan and Megaman both laughed at this but their merriment was soon ended.

Suddenly a door slammed open and the two friends jumped out of their skins. In the doorway stood their Fifth Graded teacher, Mrs. Mari, with a deadly Aura surrounding her. The two kids backed away in fright as Mrs. Mari steadily advanced upon them.

"Laaaaaaannnnn...Deeeeeeex... just what were the two of you doing in here?" she said in a sadistic tone. All the two children could manage was a meager squeak of fear.

Mrs. Mari looked out happily over her class. She walked up from behind her desk to the blackboard. "Now class," she began "I think that we need to have a little review session. First off, what do we call these devices?" She held up her PET and showed it to the class. Hands went up all around. She picked on of the students and he stood up to answer.

"Its called a PET, which stands for PErsonal Terminal. We use them to make phone calls, exchange emails, and to house our NetNavis." he then sat back down.

"Good" Mrs. Mari continued, "Now who would like to tell the class what we use our NetNavis for?" Again the hands of everyone in the class went up. "Maylu, why don't you tell us"

Maylu stood up. She had short red hair with NetNavi Roll' emblem used as a hair clip, and wore a skirt, long sleeved shirt, and a tight vest. "NetNavis are use for all of our everyday interactions, from purchasing items on the Net to busting Viruses. They are also used to fight each other in competitions called Net Battles, but these are illegal without the proper license."

One of the students hands shot up, it was Yai, a rich genuis girl that had skipped many grades and had ended up in this class. "Mrs. Mari!" she stated, without waiting to be called on, "Why are we going over all of this? We learned all these things in First Grade!"

"Its because," Mrs. Mari began obviously getting angrier by the minute, "Some of the people in this class, should go back to First Grade!" The entire class broke out into laughter as Lan and Dex stood outside in total humiliation.

"This is all your fault Lan!" Dex proclaimed

"My fault? If you had locked the door like I told you to then neither of us would be stuck out here!" Lan retorted.

"So now its **my** fault!"

"You bet it is!"

"Thats it! Your going down punk!" Dex charged at Lan, throwing punches towards him. Lan smiled and dodged each and every punch with almost the same speed and finess that Megaman had. "Get over here you little monkey!" Dex continued growling and attacking.

"Both of you be quiet!" Megaman commanded, "Before its too..." The class room door slammed open, once again to reveal an angry Mrs. Mari. "...Late"

"Lan! Dex! That is it! I have had it up to here with your antics!" Mrs. Mari said. Her appearance distracted Dex long enough to give Lan time to check his PET.

"Hey Megaman!" He said to his Navi's immage on the screen.

"Yeah Lan?"

"What time is it?" Lan causaly asked.

"Its 10:43:52 am... why?"

"Hey! Mrs. Mari!" Lan said, ignoring Megaman's question. "I'm leaving early today OK?"

"Wait... what?" Mrs. Mari thought she had misheard him but as she saw him open up the window, she knew she hadn't. "LAN! Just what do you think your doing!"

"I already told you," he said with a smile, "I'm leaving early!" Before Mrs. Mari could say another word, he was already out the window.

A/N I'm so proud of myself! I wrote this entire chapter in one night, and I think its a pretty good start to a new story if I do say so myself. Of course it sounds good because of how similar to the Manga it sounds, but I promise it will start to change. Expect a story full of plot twists and dramatic events. But as a question to you, the reader. Should there be any pairings? Ones that I would be willing to do are Lan/Maylu, Megaman/Roll, and Chaud/Yai. Comment your oppinions on pairings and suggest others... but please, NO YAOI! I cannot state that enough! No Yaoi, boys love, or any other gay pairings. I am not apposed to strange and unusual pairings but I will not write any parings between two members of the same gender.

Please remember to rate and review

Nakamakun, Jacking Out!


End file.
